The Human Emotion
by SyntheticloveEmotions
Summary: The Betty has just touched down on Dead Earth and Riplet,Jhonner,Veriss and Call must find a way to survive. Call and Ripley find that there Emotions on the Aurgia have beguine to develope.


The Human Emotion

"In the cold vastness that is space no one knows the bounds of loves embrace."

After there escape frome the Auriga and it's crash landing on earth, the motley-crew of survivors find them selves stranded on the now wasteland earth outside of what was once Paris. **Ripley 8** the clone of the late **Ripley**, Annalee **Call** the advanced Synthetic, **Jhoner** a tough U.S.M soldier, And Jhon **Vriess** the mechanic to the _Betty_.

Call and Ripley are sitting together on a rock over looking what seams to be what is remnants' of Paris. The sun has beguine to set turning the sky an rusty yellow.

"So this is Earth, hu". Call says as she looks over to Ripley the sun glinting in her eyes.

Ripley looks down at the ground still reflecting on what had happened on the Auriga. "This is Earth". Call looks at Ripley trying to pry her attention frome her thoughts.

"It's my first time here", Call says with a wonder in her voice. Ripley crushes a clod of baked earth in her hand and watches the sand sift through her fingers.

"Suppose the military will be sniffing around here pretty soon", Call says her voice lower she sniffs as the sand gets in her nose. She glances over her shoulder at Ripley who is still sifting through the sand in her hand. "Bet your not to anxious to see them", Call continues. "Not really". Ripley sighs as she glances down. Call thinks inside that they should find a way to evade capture before the Wayland comes back around to find its greatest creation Ripley 8. "You know, a person could get pretty lost around here if they wanted too", Call raises her eyebrows and gives a slight grin. "What do you think", "What should we do". Ripley looks off at the _Betty_.

"I don't know, I'm a stranger here myself". Call scoots closer over to Ripley. Calls eyes became full of emotion and her grin dissipated. She leaned over like Ripley and taped Ripley on the underside of her arm; Ripley shrugged over and looked at Call.

"Hey, back on the Auriga you".

"Hey! You two girls done with your tampon picnic or are you just waiting around for Wayland to beam you up". Jhoner shouts out to them as he wipes the sweat off his sloping scared brow with an oil spotted rag. Ripley stands up and glares over, she walks towards the Betty and Call fallows behind her with a look of disappointment. Jhoner was sweating frome his chest and his neck was dripping as he dabbed the cloth and huffed a big breath of air. "This place is a God-damb waist land, cant fucking breath this shit". He growled as he slumped over on the ground like a great ape. Jhoner took out his guns and started cleaning them up. He cast a glance up at Ripley as she walked over. "So we are all most out of fuel not much food an't enough water". Jhoner gets up and slams his fist on the _Betty's_ side. Vriess hears Jhoner grunting and slamming on the haul. "Hey, Jhoner why don't you smash something that you have to fix"! Jhoner sneers at Vriess and go's back to ranting. Call and Ripley stand beside the ship in the shade of the _Betty._ "gota at least last for a couple a days, Well we may have gotten away frome those Bugs but were shit outa luck". Vriess comes out of the ship and listens to Jhoner go off. "Where not stuck this thing is mobile, we won't get spotted". Ripley sat on the rocky ground in the shade with Call laying spread out next to her. Ripley leaned over and flicked the sweat frome Call's forehead as it streaked down she did not know that synthetics sweat.

"We just need more fuel and some supplies; there should be some out there some where". Ripley said with discomfort in her face frome the heat. Jhoner leaned on the Betty as Vriess stayed in the entrance to the ship, his eyes squinting in the light. "We don't have a fucking clue as to what could be out there, what if there isn't any thing out there!"

Vriess looked out at Jhoner and crinkled his face sourly. "What if we just stay here and wait till Wayland comes and escorts Ripley here to the dissection table, and marches Call off to the nearest mechanical recycling plant and Arrests my ass and yours now wouldn't that be nice!" Jhoner walked up to Vriess and put his big mug in his face. "You've got a big mouth for a crip-".

Ripley sprang to her feet and put a hand between them. "We aren't getting anything out of you two bitching, we either stay here and die or have Wayland haul our carcasses off this rock, we should get to looking for a way to get to civilization!" Jhoner looked more composed and Vriess put his guard down. Call was still laid back resting in the shade listening,

'Ahh Ripley is so strong willed as long as I have her I won't have to worry just like on the Auriga she took my hand and saved me, she makes me feel real emotion genuine human emotions not programmed pre written into me she makes me feel'.

Ripley shook Call frome her day dream. Ripley pulled Call to her feet and helped steady her. "We are staying here for the night come on". Call walked into the main floor of the Betty where Jhoner and Vriess where playing craps and sipping on a little moonshine to shake off that post Xeno jitters.

Call walks past them towards the hall and into her and Ripley's bunks. They are tightly fitted across frome each other with a small walking space between. The walls gleam a metal bolted finish and the sheets are un-used and folded clean on the beds.

Ripley walks by Jhoner and Vriess fallowing Call to the Bunks. "Don't stay up to late guys", she orders. Jhoner chuckles and throws down his dice.

Call sat on the edge of the bed caught in a tangled bed of thoughts; contemplating through her mind, she fingered the hole in her chest she felt the pain.

Ripley appeared in the frame of the door her stream line figures like that of a Xenomorph's shadow. Her body sculpted out like fine art something you would paint pictures of. Her hair waved and flowing in locks of dark brown. Call sensed her presence and looked up to see Ripley. Calls mouth fell open a little and she raised her head to see. Ripley walked gracefully and came into the room the door sliding shut; she put her pulse rifle down on the table in the corner running her dark nails down its side feeling the handle. Call watched her every action with enjoyment. Call smiled as Ripley walked over and sat perched on the bed. She never thought that now she could have at any point wanted to kill her. Call reached down to her boots, she took her stiletto knife and looked at its blade it was singed and mottled bubbled and full of tiny holes. "Ripley". She whispered.

Inhuman touch

Ripley's senses are so finely tuned Call's whisper could not escape her ears. Ripley reached over to Call and brushed her hand gently. Reply's eyes fixed on Call and Calls eyes dilated the hairs on Call's hands triggered her goose bumps and a chill hit down her body. Her hand shook and the blade slowly slipped frome her hand. Ripley Grabbed the blade before it could find the ground. She lifted it to Call and put it on the beds flat railing. She giggled lightly and spun around and disconnected her vest putting it on a hook above the bunk. Call fallowed Ripley's lead and she unbuckled her boots she took her feet out. "Ahh, that's better", Call said as she dropped her heavy boots next to her bed. She wiggled her toes in the air as she fell back into the bed and stretched. Ripley pulled out the drawer frome beneath the bunk and shelled out two plastic rapped packs of grey sleeper outfits. Call looked over her eyes tilted to the sound of the plastic breaking and watched the fresh duds fall onto Ripley's bed. "Sweet fresh suites" Call giggled nervously. Ripley pulled the edge of her shirt lifted it over her head and shook her hair loose. Call squirmed out of her clothes and they fell to the floor she kicked the pants loose off her foot. She reached over for her sleep clothes and Ripley caught her wrist. Call coiled inside her stomach jerking in a strange way. Ripley touched her forehead and fallowed the line of her body. Call gasped with shock. Ripley pushed her down slowly onto the bunk her body bare and naked. She touched the hole in Calls side. She reached over into her pocket of her vest and pulled out a glowing patch. "Vriess gave me this". She opened the patch and laid it next to Calls side and she pulled a blue plastic box frome beneath the bed. Ripley opened the kit and it contained a picture of a Synthetics internal organs and instructions. "Stay still now I am going to fix this". She removed a pair of long fine tweezers frome the kit. She reached inside with the fine steel tongs. Call grimaced in pain. Ripley slid her hand under Calls neck and held her. "I have it". Ripley slid out a bullet coated in a white layer of blood. Ripley put it in a clear plastic tube. Ripley then removed a strange devise with a domed shiny top. She lifted it and read the instructions. She taped the top of it twice and it flickers green lights and bleeps. It's long l metal arms dropped out of it and hung spindly. "Is that what I think it is", Call jerked away frome Ripley's grasp. "Vriess told me it was frome an old military outpost he pawned for it, just in case you ever had an accident". It was and Synthetics repair droid, Call connected with it and communicated with it at it read her repair needs. It skittered and blinked its little blue light; it crawled onto Call's chest between her breasts. It sighted the hole in her chest. She grabbed hold of Ripley and held her closer squeezing her arm with her mechanical strength. The droid scanned and its cold little spidery legs tickled across her. The Droid slid into the whole and started to repair her inside. Call felt the movement inside her frome the Droid repairing and it was Painful. Ripley lay down next to her; she twitched with every flick of the metallic pronged arms. Call Looked into Ripley's eyes and wouldn't let go of there embrace. Ripley watched as the droid crawled out of the whole and beguine to add synth-blood into the wound it sew the skin shut and the seams disappeared. The little robotic crawled back into the case and shut it's self off with an inquisitive "Beep-Bloop". Ripley sat up and brought Call who was still under the spell of Ripley's words she stayed still limp. Ripley lifted her up to her chest Call shut her eyes and felt the warmth of living skin. 'Is this real'. She wondered.

Inhuman touch part 2

(Calls wearing a black half top and under shorts and Ripley in The Under clothing issued to her by the Lab.) Calls eyes shut and she felt the soft brush of skin. "You never told me Annalee, you never told me what it is you dream of". Call couldn't think she just felt. Ripley held her propped on her legs as she lay down immobilized, looking up at Ripley's face. Calls words slipped her mind and into another dimension. Ripley pealed the patch and applied it to Calls sewn spot. "Well, um I used to dream of being made but then, I met you and that night in the Auriga and I just re-live that moment now over and over". Ripley leaned over to study Calls face her expressions her eyes, She held her close to her to feel her breath and sense her body like an Alien queen she was feeling the vibrations of emotion. Ripley stroked her face feeling the strands of nylon hairs between her fingers and letting them fall onto her skin. Ripley was transfixed in Calls voice listening to its tones and its rhythm like a Predator. "I saw you for the first time I didn't know that it was you, whom I was supposed to kill you" Calls voice was quiet and soft. "I couldn't stop thinking about you; I left Jhoner and Christie after drinking moon shine and went to find your holding cell, I got in and I um…looked in your vest". Call smirked. Ripley grinned her teeth sharp and white. "I know what you did, I could sense your movement your electric emotions". Call had an open mouthed expression, "I saw you laying there and I. felt something that I have never felt before, I couldn't kill you". her eyes closed and she lay limp boarding sleep. Ripley tilted her head and stroked Calls skin. "You touched me and I couldn't move" Call whispered. "I liked the way you felt, your face your eyes you appealed to me when you walked into my den, you walked right into danger into the lair of a monster". Ripley blinked and breathed in suddenly. "When you where shot I felt torn apart I thought you where dead". Call cuddled into Ripley. "I saw you as I fell I saw your face". Ripley held her close and licked her neck. Call shuttered. And let out a sigh. "Do you love"? Ripley asked as she held Call she lifted her head and lay down curling around her. Call smiled captiously. "Do you love"? She asked Ripley, she opens her dark eyes in the dimly lit room nearly black. "I love you" Ripley answered and she straddled Call and held her tight. Call was surrounded in warmth her cheeks blushed softly. Call couldn't help the feeling that grew and bloomed like a flower in her chest.

She looked into her programming she felt Ripley's face with her finger tips. She opened her eyes and felt the brush of hair on her lips. Ripley looked long and hard at Call like she was a picture by Picasso. Call brushed the hair frome her face that dangled into her eyes past Ripley's ear. The off color of her skin was streaked with red and pink. Call opened her eyes, and Ripley closed them with her two fingers. Ripley closed into Call and kissed her slowly Call met this warm wet feeling with motion and softness. She felt Ripley touch her tongue into her mouth Call held onto her savoring this moment. Her heart felt the Electrical motions of what was happening inside of her it was a chain reaction. She could not help it any longer it was like. Call put her head under Ripley's chin and holds her sides "I love you too". Ripley softly kisses her and closes her eyes her arms wrapped like the tail of the Xeno around Calls body.

4


End file.
